The Present Disclosure relates generally to an earphone, and, more particularly, to an earphone inserted into the ear canal.
In a conventional earphone, the earpiece and the sound conduit in the housing are inserted into the ear canal. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-287726, the content of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
The earphone 10 disclosed in the '726 Application has receiver body 18, a gasket 22 holding the receiver body 18, a cord 24, a cord pull-out member 30 holding the cord 24, a housing body 26, and an earpiece 14 attached to the housing body 26. In the manufacturing process for this earphone 10, the receiver body 18 and the gasket 22 are inserted into the housing body 26, the cord 24 is connected to the receiver body 18 while the cord 24 is being held by the cord pull-out member 30, and the housing body 26 and the cord pull-out member 30 are fitted together. However, conventional earphones like that disclosed have a relatively large number of components and are difficult to manufacture.